


Битва крестного отца

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Что делать, если до твоего ребенка (опять) докопался красноглазый чернокнижник? Да то же, что и всегда. Кто не спрятался - ты не виноват.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643863
Kudos: 6





	Битва крестного отца

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено прошлогодним командным миди [«Крестный отец»](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217250994.htm).   
> Кроссовер с Песнью Льда и Пламени. 
> 
> попаданцы, ООС, AU, расчлененка, элементы слэша
> 
> Осторожно, все предупреждения стоят не просто так.

То, что дело дрянь, Гарри понял, к сожалению, слишком поздно — когда, прилетев с друзьями в Министерство, прорвался в Отдел Тайн и не обнаружил в зале пророчеств никаких следов Сириуса или Волдеморта. Осознание только усилилось, когда на одной из полок он нашел пыльный шарик, подписанный его именем... а едва из-за стеллажей показались Пожиратели смерти, и вовсе накрыло с головой.

Люциус Малфой нес какую-то пафосную ерунду про Волдеморта; подле него кривлялась Беллатрикс, как-то очень хищно поглядывавшая на Джинни; Рон, заметивший этот взгляд, встал так, чтобы закрыть собой сестренку. Гарри усилием воли взял себя в руки, чуть подвинулся, прикрывая Джинни с другой стороны, и принялся думать, как учил его Сириус.  
Они могут атаковать Пожирателей... нет, слишком глупо, их всего шестеро против двенадцати; половину они выведут из строя, а вторая половина схватит их и... об этом лучше не думать.

Развернуться и бежать? Их положат заклятьями в спину раньше, чем они пробегут хотя бы десяток рядов. Сначала отвлечь Пожирателей, а потом побежать? Хорошо бы, но чем...

— Гарри!

При звуке этого голоса у Гарри внутри все заорало от радости и облегчения, но тут же насторожилось: один раз Волдеморт уже заманил его в ловушку, послав видение с крестным — что, если и сейчас?..

— Гарри, я все понимаю, — Сириус шел к ним по проходу между рядами, растрепанный, немного взвинченный и как-то странно державший правую руку — как будто придерживал что-то, висевшее на бедре и скрытое дезиллюминационными чарами. — Тебе была охота развлечься с друзьями, чернокнижников погонять... — он скользнул взглядом по девочкам и дернул уголком рта в ухмылке, — перед девицами покрасоваться... Но мог бы и отца позвать, отец хоть и не молод, но еще не безнадежен, а?

У Гарри отлегло от сердца. О том, что Сириус называл себя отцом Гарри, а самого Гарри — сыном, кроме них никто не знал.

— Сириус...

— Все потом, — практически не разжимая губ ответил Сириус и, осторожно подвинув остальных, протолкался вперед, чуть заслонив собой Гарри. — Вижу, у вас возникли проблемы с дичью?

Пожиратели гнусно заржали.

— Блэк, — надменно протянул Малфой. — Как там говорят о Гриффиндоре: слабоумие и отвага? Проблемы как раз у тебя и твоих драгоценных сопляков — нас вдвое больше, чем вас, мы втрое старше и втрое опытней.

Сириус посмотрел на него так холодно, что Гарри стало не по себе.

— Я тебя знаю? Ах да, знаю, к несчастью. Надеюсь, что скоро перестану.

Пожиратели заржали вновь. Беллатрикс оскалилась.

— Азкабан на гриффиндорцев дурно влияет, — пропела она. — Видишь, Люциус, он даже свою родню не узнает. Похоже, дементоры высосали у него последние мозги.

— Они хоть отсосали их у _меня_ , а не наоборот, как ты, женщина, — парировал Сириус. — Впрочем, если твой хозяин послал тебя сюда, он не сильно доволен твоей... работой. Растеряла навык? Муж сидел за стенкой, и не на ком было тренироваться?

Беллатрикс задохнулась от негодования; ее глаза выпучились так, что чуть не вылетели из орбит. Кто-то за спиной Гарри — кажется, даже Невилл — не сдержал нервного смешка.

— Тихо, тихо, — Малфой придержал практически вырвавшуюся вперед Беллатрикс. — Он ответит за свою грубость, Белла, но не сейчас. Сейчас нам хочешь даже выгодно его присутствие... все же лучше вести переговоры со взрослым и более-менее разумным человеком, чем с малолетними недоумками.

— Какие у нас с тобой, шваль чернокнижная, могут быть переговоры? — сквозь зубы спросил Сириус. — Скажи спасибо, что жив еще.

— Кажется, насчет разумного я ошибался, — картинно покачал головой Малфой под очередной глумливый хохот Пожирателей. — Брось валять дурака, Блэк. Ты же хочешь выйти отсюда сам и вывести поттеровского щенка?

— Допустим, — Сириус был предельно краток.

— Уверен, что хочешь. Так вот, я делаю тебе великодушное предложение... — Малфой выдержал многозначительную паузу. — У твоего крестника есть...

Его прервали звон разбившегося стекла и чьи-то глухие голоса. Невилл вжал голову в плечи и шагнул прочь от осколков пророчеств, над которыми поднимались две туманные фигуры.

— Простите, — пробормотал он. — Я... я нечаянно.

Беллатрикс презрительно фыркнула. Гарри вздрогнул — и как ему в голову не пришла эта мысль? — и, осторожно толкнув крестного локтем, кивком указал ему на осколки пророчеств, а потом, едва заметно — на стеллажи. Сириус опустил ресницы — понял, мол, вперед — и обернулся к Малфою.

— Так что там есть у моего крестника?

— Разбейте стеллажи... — еле слышно зашептал Гарри друзьям.

— А ты не заметил? — вскинул бровь Малфой.

— ...когда я скажу «давай»...

— У твоего крестника есть пророчество, точь-в-точь как эти, — Малфой кивнул на пыльные стеклянные шарики на полках. — И это пророчество очень нужно Темному Лорду. Я говорил об этом Поттеру, но до него, видимо, не дошло, так что повторю тебе — отдай нам пророчество, и никто не пострадает.

— Правда? — интонация Сириуса была воплощением сарказма. — Сынок, у тебя действительно есть эта... хрень?

Гарри порылся в карманах и вынул пророчество. Сириус недобро нахмурился.

— Зачем брал?

— Но там было мое имя...

— Ах, имя, — протянул Сириус. — Дай-ка сюда. Не бойся, _этим_ , — презрением в его голосе можно было убивать Пожирателей безо всяких Авад, — не отдам.

Гарри неуверенно отдал ему пророчество. Сириус задумчиво глянул на пыльный шарик в своей руке, а затем — на осколки возле стеллажа. Гарри понял, что хочет сделать крестный, Малфой, судя по побледневшей морде — тоже, но прежде, чем кто-нибудь из них успел что-нибудь сделать, Сириус размахнулся и со всей силы шарахнул пророчество о пол.

Кто-то из Пожирателей вскрикнул, но тут же осекся — из разбитого пророчества поднималась туманная фигура, в которой Гарри с удивлением опознал Сивиллу Трелони. Фигура зависла над полом, чуть кружась между стеллажей, и принялась вещать — тем самым потусторонним голосом, который Гарри уже слышал на третьем курсе: 

— Грядёт тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Тёмного Лорда... рождённый теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца... и Тёмный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы... И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой... тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Тёмного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца...

— Все? — спросил Сириус, едва туманная Трелони растаяла в воздухе; презрению в его голосе могли бы позавидовать десяток Снейпов и полсотни Малфоев. — Услышали, что хотели? Пускай теперь ваш хозяин из ваших мозгов это достает, он по чужим мозгам горазд шариться, насколько я знаю. Идем, Гарри, и вы все тоже. Охота нынче не задалась.

Он взял Гарри за плечо и развернул к выходу; Рон, Гермиона и остальные оставались на месте, пялясь на Пожирателей. Мгновение спустя Гарри понял, почему: за их спинами раздался безошибочно узнаваемый звук — шелест мантий, когда из рукавов извлекают палочки.

— Не так быстро, Блэк, — судя по голосу, Малфой был в ярости. — Неужели ты думаешь, что после того, что ты тут устроил, мы отпустим тебя вот так просто?

Сириус прикрыл глаза. Пробормотал какое-то неизвестное Гарри ругательство. Медленно положил левую руку на правое бедро, и Гарри заметил, что именно Сириус прятал под мантией — видавший виды, но все еще внушительный и острый даже на вид меч.

— Как ты меня утомил, пидорас белобрысый, — негромко и очень зло произнес Сириус.

Дальше события понеслись гиппогрифьим галопом. Сириус резко развернулся обратно; меч в его руке описал изящный, но немного побитый ржавчиной полукруг, и со свистом опустился на оба предплечья Малфоя. Малфой мутно посмотрел на свои кисти, валявшиеся на полу, затем перевел взгляд на культи, из которых ручьями хлестала кровь, заливая подол дорогущей мантии, и заорал дурниной; Пожиратели смешались, и Гарри понял, что лучшего момента для побега... э-э-э, стратегического отступления и быть не может.

— Давай! — заорал он, выпуская заклятие в ближайший стеллаж.

Пять голосов сзади и с боков хором воскликнули: «Редукто!»; несколько близстоявших стеллажей разлетелись на куски — Гарри едва успел увернуться сам и прикрыть Джинни с Луной от щепок и осколков, — остальные же зашатались и принялись складываться, как костяшки домино. С полок градом посыпались пророчества, и Пожирателям окончательно стало не до Гарри и его друзей.

— Неплохо сработано, сынок! — Сириус сгреб его за шиворот и подтолкнул к выходу. — А теперь шевелитесь, юные лорды и леди, пока нас тоже не накрыло!

На его лице сияла злорадная улыбка; Сириус явно получал от происходящего удовольствие. Гарри на бегу оглянулся на Пожирателей — кто-то из них еще пытался помочь Малфою, кто-то просто защищал себя и окружающих от стеллажей и пророчеств, — и подумал, что понимает крестного как никогда раньше.

_Ощущение, что какая-то похожая семибогосрань с ним уже случалась, не оставляло Эйгора с того самого момента, как отчаянно храбрящийся Кричер апра... арпа... короче, перенес его туда, куда надо — сам Эйгор делать этого не умел, лезть в камин дураков не нашлось (он Таргариен, конечно, но не настолько же!), а добираться более-менее человеческими путями, по словам старого пердуна-колдуна, было долго._

_Во-первых, его приемный сын влез в крайне дерьмовую ситуацию. Эйгор навскидку оценил ее на уровне Белостенного — хуже, чем у Хейгона, лучше, чем у Эйниса — но потом сообразил, что в Белостенном из чернокнижников был один только Бринден, чтоб ему чардрево в печень проросло, курице драной, а тут их набежала целая дюжина. С другой стороны, никого, кроме этой дюжины, в окрестностях не наблюдалось, и Эйгор позволил себе перевести дух. Двенадцать к семерым... а, нет, к четырем, там же три девки... терпимо, отбиться можно. В той засаде близ Ланниспорта их было десять против пятидесяти, и если бы Робб не прислал подмогу, Эйгор еще тогда гонял бы в пекле чертей._

_Во-вторых, из дюжины чернокнижников добрая половина оказалась родней бывшему хозяину тела, как любезно подсказала память. Эйгор наскоро прогнал воспоминания в голове и от души ему посочувствовал — живи он сам с такими мудаками, он бы сбежал не просто из дома, а из дома, полного трупов бесценной семейки. Так поганить жизнь своим ближним даже он не умел._

_В-третьих, как вновь подсказала память, практически все из милых родственничков имели на бывшего хозяина тела немаленький зуб и жаждали, чтобы тот оказался в пекле как можно скорее. Полгода назад Эйгор был бы не против — можно даже в один котел с папашей, у старого хуя наверняка полно там самых роскошных шлюх всех времен и народов — но сейчас у него наконец-то наладилась жизнь и появилась в ней цель, и в пекло как-то не хотелось._

_Еб твою в горн Кузнеца, кажется, он только что с разбегу налетел на те же самые грабли, что и всегда._

_Нытье и копание в себе помочь, разумеется, не могло. Эйгор нащупал под мантией меч, поправил в одном рукаве кинжал, в другом — палочку (ее бы и вовсе оставил у Кричера, но старый лис Квентин в свое время в буквальном смысле вбил в него мысль о том, что пригодиться может абсолютно любое оружие, даже камень или палка под ногами) и стиснул зубы. Давайте, сир Риверс, нехер киснуть, если подохнете, то хоть в хорошей компании и развлечетесь напоследок._

_Развлечений ждать пришлось долго. Сначала пищал что-то патлатый петух, ему подгавкивала страшная, как иббенийская портовая шлюха, баба. Эйгор плюнул, отрубил руки одному и подумывал выебать вторую (рядом, правда, был ее муж, а сама она приходилась бывшему хозяину тела кузиной, ну да когда Таргариенов смущало что то, что другое), но тут сын с друзьями обрушили эти полки со стеклянными шарами, и пришлось спешно сматываться._

_— Коллопортус! — взвизгнула одна из девиц, когда все они оказались в соседней комнате; дверь, из которой они выскочили, тут же захлопнулась. — Что мы делаем дальше?_

_Девицу звали, согласно памяти, Гермиона Грейнджер, на рожу она была вылитая Тирелл, а на мозги — Эйрис в юбке, и Эйгору не нравилась априори с того самого падения с лестницы._

_— Мы? Мне кажется, девочка..._

_Договорить он не успел. Одна из боковых дверей вылетела с треском, и на пороге в компании друзей-чернокнижников возникла — теперь уже его — возлюбленная кузина: окровавленная, встрепанная еще больше и злющая, как сотня дорнийских гадюк. Эйгора тряхнуло: невольно вспомнилась другая сестрица, тоже темноволосая и бешеная, на одиннадцать лун младше. Ту, помнится, тоже выдали замуж, но хоть удачно, и даже не за него, как планировалось изначально._

_— ...тут все очевидно, — закончил он. — Ходу!_

_Детишки ломанулись в первую попавшуюся дверь; Эйгор, кляня себя на все корки за то, что не запомнил, как отсюда выбираться, помчался за ними. Чернокнижники сели им на хвост; Гарри с приятелями отбивались магией, Эйгор пока просто «ловил» заклинания на клинок, одновременно высматривая что-нибудь, что могло привести их к выходу. За свою безалаберность он едва не поплатился: густо-фиолетовый луч заклятия появился откуда-то сбоку; Эйгор не мог и не успевал его отразить... но тут рыжая девчушка сбоку скороговоркой протараторила что-то, и автора заклятия — полуседого мужика с кривой рожей — снесло куда-то вбок, а еще через мгновение его облепили летучие мыши._

_Однако. Тетка Дейна оценила бы удар, а леди Мария — идею и чистоту исполнения._

_— Неплохо для дев..._

_Договорить он снова не успел — из двери перед ними выскочило еще три чернокнижника — видимо, сволочи разделились. От того, что в центре, Эйгор привычно отмахнулся мечом, походя поделив мразоту от плеча до поясницы, правого размазал по стене собравшийся Гарри, но тот, что был слева, гнусно оскалился, явно не собираясь никого пропускать._

_— Сектум-что-то-там! — проверещали за спиной у Эйгора._

_Что именно «сектум», он не стал прислушиваться — подчиняясь заоравшей во все горло интуиции, рухнул на пол, увлекая за собой Гарри. Вовремя: из палочки пухлого мальчишки вылетел неясного цвета луч и аккуратно разрезал чернокнижника от пупка до члена — так, что еще дымившиеся внутренности выпали наружу._

_— Рабас... — кузина замерла как вкопанная. Эйгор сгреб пухлого парнишку за шиворот, Гарри — за руку и двумя прыжками через труп и недотруп оказался в очередной комнате этой клоаки. Кажется, кого-то из пацанов провезло по кровище и кишкам, ну ничего, им полезно. На этот раз дверь за ними закрыли не на Коллопортус, а на Коллопортус Максима, причем тройной — недоТиреллша, рыжий парень и рыжая девчушка (брат с сестрой, похоже) выкрикнули заклятия одновременно._

_— Четыре в минусе точно, — Эйгор отпустил пацанов и устало привалился к стене. — Тот патлатый и трое в соседней комнате. Еще неизвестно, что с тем, который с кривой рожей, и сколько этих сучар полегло в первом зале. В любом случае, ситуация становится получше..._

_— Получше? — тоненьким голосом переспросила не то Грейнджер, не то Тирелл. — Сириус, их по-прежнему..._

_— Помолчи, — оборвал ее Эйгор. — Их меньше, и это уже неплохо. Кстати, тебя я в деле не видел, а вот пацан — молодец, не растерялся..._

_— Кажется, ему от этого не очень хорошо, — смущенно кашлянул Гарри._

_Эйгор обернулся — сын был прав. Пухлого парня шумно рвало в углу._

_— Бывает. Я тоже блевал дальше, чем видел, когда первый раз увидел вражеские мозги, — то, что ему в ту пору было раза в полтора меньше, чем им, Эйгор решил не сообщать. — Второй легче пойдет._

_— Не... пойдет, — парень перевел дух. — Это вообще... случайно... заклинание для подрезки ветвей у дьявольских силков..._

_— Хорошее заклинание. Вспоминай его почаще._

_— Просто это... Лестрейндж... был..._

_— А что с этим не так? — вскинул бровь Эйгор. Собственно, он догадывался, что со всей этой чернокнижной кодлой все сильно не так, но хотелось четкой причины, отчего парня так перекрыло._

_— Они пытали родителей Невилла, пока те не сошли с ума, — тихо вставила рыжая девчушка. — Они теперь в Мунго и не узнают совсем никого..._

_Эйгор подумал — немного, с минуту — и присел рядом с Невиллом, несмотря на лужу блевоты. В дверь ломились, но до того, как она рассыплется в щепки, у них было немного времени._

_— И ты теперь хочешь намотать их кишки на их же скелеты, а остаток построгать на фарш? — мягко спросил он. Невилл неосознанно кивнул. — Хорошая идея, я не буду тебе мешать, только помогу немного. Много их?_

_— Трое... Беллатрикс, Родольфус, муж ее, и Рабастан, его б-брат... Я его, к-кажется..._

_А, Беллатрикс. Вот как ее зовут, оказывается._

_— Бабу разрешаю не трахать перед тем, как убьешь — она чокнутая и страшная, еще откусит чего нужное, — он поднялся, не обращая внимания на возмущенно покрасневшую недоТиреллшу. — В остальном — делай с ними, что хочешь, когда мы их найдем._

_— Я думаю, это они нас нашли, — подала голос третья девчонка, странного вида блондинка с выпученными глазами. — Слышите?_

_Эйгор прислушался — действительно, за дверью раздавались голоса._

_— Что у нас по потерям? — спросил какой-то мужчина._

_— Крэбба с Ноттом накрыло в Зале пророчеств, я видела, как на них упало сразу три стеллажа, — хрипло ответила баба по имени Беллатрикс. — Макнейра зарезал Блэк..._

_— Джагсон?_

_— Тоже мертв. Поттер свернул ему шею._

_Эйгор молча, но одобрительно кивнул сыну. Гарри беззвучно ухмыльнулся и притворно-скромно опустил ресницы._

_— Люциус и Рабастан?_

_— Трэверс их подлатал, но вряд ли продержатся долго, — Беллатрикс судорожно выдохнула. — Сукины дети оказались проворнее, чем мы думали..._

_— Причем намного, — мужчина сплюнул. — Эти чертовы летучие мыши меня чуть не сожрали. Так... Трэверс, останься с ранеными. Остальные — ко мне, не разделяемся. Ищем этих г-героев..._

_— Они в соседнем зале, мы не смогли пробить Коллопортус..._

_— Значит, поищем другой путь. Все, двинулись._

_Эйгор выдохнул... и понял, что все это время сидел не шевелясь._

_— Вот вам и ответ на вопрос, что нам делать. Вы сваливаете, а я остаюсь зачищать хвосты._

_— Я с тобой, — тут же встрял Гарри. — Сириус, ты один, а их... пятеро, получается._

_— Гарри! — вскинулась недоТиреллша._

_— Гермиона! — в тон ей отозвался сын. — Предлагаешь мне сбежать и бросить отца?_

_— Нет, не бросить, но..._

_— Ша, — бросил Эйгор. — Гарри взрослый мальчик, и решать может сам. Оставайся, но от меня ни на шаг, — приказал он сыну; тот радостно закивал — по всему ясно, распробововал вражеской крови, и ему понравилось. — Кто еще хочет остаться и погонять со мной эту кодлу? Н... Невилл?_

_Мальчишка, все еще не пришедший в себя после выпускания кишок кровнику, ошалело кивнул._

_— Тогда мы все остаемся, — твердо сказал рыжий парень. — Мы с Гарри. И с тобой, Сириус._

_Охрененная преданность. Им бы с Деймоном такую во время первой войны, да у всех лордов, и у сморчка Дейрона не осталось бы ни малейшего шанса._

_— Девочки уходят в любом случае. Нас четверо, должны спра..._

_— Почему это девочки уходят? — взвилась недоТиреллша._

_— Мы тоже хотим помочь вам с Гарри! — поддержала ее рыжая._

_— Потому, что война — не девичье дело, — спокойно парировал Эйгор. Некстати вспомнилась Кэл... впрочем, она и не воевала никогда толком, так — была на подхвате в отряде. — Иначе будете как эта вот чокнутая Бел-как-ее-бишь-там. Плюс нам надо будет отвлекаться на вашу защиту..._

_— На мою не придется! — рыжая скрестила руки на груди. — Ты меня видел в деле, Сириус, я не дала Долохову проклясть тебя! Это МОИ летучие мыши его мало не сожрали!_

_А ведь и верно. Девчонка молодец._

_— Рехнулась? — набросился на нее рыжий парень. — Ты здесь не останешься!_

_— Почему бы это?_

_— Я тебе запрещаю!_

_— Серьезно, Рон?_

_— Да! Потому, что я... — мальчишка запнулся. — Я твой старший брат, вот!_

_— О-о, да..._

_— Тихо! — рявкнул Эйгор. Девчонка закатила глаза; Эйгор сразу узнал эту гримасу — сам так делал, когда Деймон ну очень сильно начинал нудеть о благородстве, рыцарстве, снисхождении к побежденным и прочей чепухе, которая в конце концов его и погубила. — Твоя сестра права, парень. Пускай она останется с нами, а ты... ты пойдешь вот с этими двумя._

_— Я с Гарри!_

_Эйгор вдохнул, выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Боги Старые и Новые, он и забыл, как же тяжко бывает с подростками._

_— Я оставил бы вас двоих, чем больше нас, тем лучше, — как можно спокойнее сказал он; мальчишка обрадованно вскинулся, но Эйгор поднял руку — молчи, мол. — Но тогда девчонки пойдут вдвоем, а там, — он мотнул головой в сторону дверей, — в основном мужики, не считая этой психованной. Как ты думаешь, что они сделают с двумя молоденькими девочками?_

_Давай, парень, смекай. Ты же рыжий, а рыжие на памяти Эйгора тупыми ни разу не были, взять хотя бы Квентина, пекло ему лиссенийским побережьем, покойнику. Ну, Талли разве что были исключением, но у рыб и мозги рыбьи._

_Парень смекнул — так, что аж позеленел. Посмотрел на себя, потом на девчонок, потом снова на себя и судорожно сглотнул — понял, видимо, что если сделает что-то не так, то с подружками сотворят ровно то же самое._

_— Вот и славно, — подытожил Эйгор, перехватывая палочку поудобнее. — Правила поведения напоминать не надо, молодежь? Тихо, не торопясь, вперед не лезем, не высовываемся. Видите уебище в балахоне и маске — заколдовывайте его всем, что в голову придет, если сдохнет — дышать станет легче. Вперед._

Они шли по Отделу Тайн плотной группой — Сириус впереди, Гарри позади, Джинни и Невилл — в середине. Рон, Гермиона и Луна остались в том зале — Сириус велел не выходить одной группой, и Гарри немного глодала совесть из-за того, что он бросил друзей.

— Все с ними будет в порядке, — не оборачиваясь сказал Сириус. — Р... Рон — парень с головой, и сам выберется, и девиц выведет. Кстати, ты где это так с летучими мышами навострилась?

Гарри удивленно моргнул, но тут же понял, что это был вопрос к Джинни.

— У меня шесть старших братьев, если ты забыл, — передернула плечами та. — Пожил бы ты с ними...

Сириус остановился, окинул ее неожиданно пристальным взглядом и неожиданно ухмыльнулся — не столько Джинни или еще кому-нибудь, сколько своим мыслям. 

— Это верно.

Они прошли еще несколько залов, когда попали в огромный амфитеатр — пустой, если не считать каменной арки на постаменте посередине. Из арки доносились голоса; Гарри это изрядно не понравилось, и судя по тому, как дружно поморщились Сириус, Джинни и Невилл, не ему одному.

— Вы тоже это слышите?

— Лучше бы не слышать, — процедил Сириус. — Держись-ка от этой херни подальше, сынок, и вы двое. Не нравится мне это...

— А-а мне н-не нравится в-вот это, — прозаикался Невилл, указывая на фигуры в балахонах на другой стороне амфитеатра.

Сириус подобрался; Гарри тоже крепче стиснул палочку и встал так, чтобы в случае чего закрыть собой Джинни — в конце концов, если с ней что-то случится, он не сможет смотреть остальным Уизли в глаза. Пожирателей было пятеро: Долохов (Гарри не без злорадства отметил, что летучие мыши Джинни его основательно потрепали), трясущаяся от бешенства Беллатрикс и Руквуд — с него слетела маска; двух оставшихся Гарри не помнил. Сириус вскинул было палочку, но Долохов зеркальным жестом вскинул руку в ответ:

— Стой, Блэк. Опусти. Давай поговорим... как мужчина с мужчиной.

— Говори, — Сириус палочку опустил, но не намного — так, чтобы в любой момент отбить заклинание; меч, потемневший от крови, висел у него на поясе.

Долохов медлил. Остальные Пожиратели встали рядом с ним полукругом, но не нападали — только Беллатрикс злобно таращилась то на Невилла, то на Сириуса. Невилл, к его чести, под ее взглядом не дрожал, даже наоборот — приосанился, расправил плечи и улыбнулся так, что стало ясно — он с огромным удовольствием пустил бы и Беллатрикс, и всех оставшихся Лестрейнджей на удобрения... если бы не боялся загубить свои любимые цветы. 

— Мы ничего не имеем против сопляков, — наконец произнес Долохов. — Даром что они заставили нас побегать, особенно вот эта красотка...

— Да, девочка что надо, — Сириус небрежно покосился на Джинни и положил руку на эфес меча. — Выберемся отсюда — сватать пойду. Не себе, староват я для нее, а вот сыну будет в самый раз.

Джинни смущенно прыснула, а Гарри почувствовал, что заливается краской. Ну, крестный!

— Намекаешь на то, что только мечом махать и можешь? — издевательски спросил кто-то из Пожирателей. 

— Могу подучить, — Сириус и бровью не повел. — Глядишь, если бы ты умел орудовать _своим_ мечом, твоя жена не была бы такой ебанутой... ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Беллатрикс зашипела, как разъяренная кошка, и бросилась было на Сириуса, но ее перехватили муж и Долохов.

— Дело как раз в тебе, Блэк, — невозмутимо продолжил тот. — Видишь ли, ты уничтожил вещь, которую очень хотел получить Темный Лорд... да, он узнает о содержании пророчества от нас, но получить его самому — дело принципа.

— Ближе к делу, — Сириус и бровью не вел. Перед тем, как отрубить руки Малфою, он был точно так же спокоен.

— Ты идешь с нами и предстаешь перед Темным Лордом, — не стал тянуть Долохов. — Взамен мы отпускаем детишек и не трогаем Поттера... какое-то время.

Сириус молчал долго. Очень долго. Потом очень мерзко схаркнул и сплюнул аккурат между собой и Долоховым.

— Ты, кривомордый сукин сын. Ты что, думаешь, что я поверю тебе и брошу своего ребенка?

Долохов вскинул бровь, но ничего не успел сказать. Ослепительно полыхнуло белым; когда сияние чуть померкло, несколькими ступенями выше стоял разгневанный Дамблдор, а с ним — Грозный Глаз, Тонкс, Люпин и Кингсли.

— Да ну чтоб вас, мейстер Альбус, — выдохнул Сириус. — Все веселье испортили.

— А что, тебе одному развлекаться, что ли? — гаркнул Грюм, посылая в Пожирателей какое-то заклятье.  
Из палочки Дамблдора вылетела длинная светлая веревка, устремившаяся к Пожирателям; Родольфус Лестрейндж и еще один, незнакомый Гарри, рухнули, связанные, но Долохов, Руквуд и Беллатрикс успели увернуться. Долохова тут же атаковали Кингсли и Грозный Глаз, Руквуда — Люпин и Тонкс, а Беллатрикс, которую перестали удерживать, бросилась к Сириусу, и на лице у нее была написана жажда убийства.

— Твою в семь богов душу мать, женщина, тебе мужа с хозяином мало, что ты ко мне-то прицепилась?! — Сириус оттолкнул Гарри, Джинни и Невилла с линии атаки и вспрыгнул на постамент с аркой — даром что сам советовал держаться от него подальше. — По-братски не помогу, и даже не проси!

Беллатрикс зарычала и бросилась в атаку. Палочка в ее руках крутилась и хлестала — Сириус едва успевал отбивать ее проклятия, но тут же чуть не достал ее мечом. Гарри рванулся было к нему на помощь, но перед ним вырос Дамблдор:

— Гарри! Забирай мистера Лонгботтома, мисс Уизли и уходите!

— Но, профессор...

— Это приказ! — неожиданно сурово отрезал Дамблдор и обернулся на крик боли — Долохов вывел из строя Кингсли и теперь сражался с Грозным Глазом один на один.

Гарри ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться: он схватил за руки Невилла и Джинни, и они побежали вверх по каменным ступеням. На середине лестницы Гарри как будто что-то дернуло; он обернулся и увидел...

...как красный луч из палочки Беллатрикс поразил крестного прямо в грудь. Сириус замер на одно, бесконечно долгое мгновение, а затем осел вдоль столба арки — так, что одна его рука на мгновение попала внутрь.

— Сириус... — Гарри облизал враз пересохшие губы: крестный не поднимался. — Сириус!

— Гарри...

— Сириус!

— Гарри, она уходит... — Невилл немигающим взглядом провожал карабкавшуюся по другой стороне амфитеатра Беллатрикс. — Она уходит...

— От нас не уйдет, — процедил Гарри; его собственный голос показался ему подозрительно похожим на голос Сириуса. — Джинни, не жди нас, выбирайся сама — в тех залах уже никого нет. Невилл, за мной.

Они настигли Беллатрикс лишь в Атриуме — двери сами распахивались перед ними, указывая нужную дорогу. Беллатрикс была уже у лифтов; ее проклятье сбило с ног Невилла, но от Ступефая и Инкарцеро Гарри она увернуться уже не смогла.

— Эннервейт, — Гарри присел рядом с ней. — Ну что, сука, поговорим?

— О чем? — Беллатрикс рассмеялась ему в лицо — хрипло, лающе, совсем как Сириус. — О твоем крестном? О, бедняжечка Гарри, вот-вот потеряет последнего близкого человека... тот, кто коснулся завесы в Арке Смерти, уже не жилец...

— Возможно, — прошипел Гарри, хотя внутри у него все похолодело. — Только ты этого не увидишь...

— Неужели, Поттер? — раздался позади него высокий холодный голос.

Гарри обернулся.

Высокий, худой, в черном капюшоне, жуткое змеиное лицо, бледное и иссохшее, багровые глаза с щелочками зрачков... Лорд Волдеморт стоял посреди зала, направив на него палочку, и Гарри застыл на месте, не в силах шелохнуться.

— Не думаю, чтобы ты смог сказать Белле что-то важное, — Волдеморт чуть сощурился. — Как и я не могу сказать тебе ничего, кроме «прощай». Авада...

Он не успел произнести заклинание полностью — испачканный кровью старый меч врезался ему в предплечье и упал рядом. У фонтана стоял Сириус — мертвенно-бледный и безоружный, но живой.

— Надо же, кто явился, — в голосе Волдеморта прорезалось удивление. — Я думал, ты сдох. 

— Повелитель, осторожнее, — засуетилась Беллатрикс, пытаясь выпутаться из веревок. — Блэк... я не знаю, что с ним стало, но он опасен...

— Вздор, Белла, — поморщился Волдеморт. — Он даже без палочки. Что он мне может сделать?

Сириус все так же молча сделал шаг к нему — один, другой, третий. Волдеморт продолжал стоять на месте и усмехаться даже когда Сириус подошел совсем близко... ухмылка сползла с его змеиной морды только тогда, когда кинжал, незаметно выскользнувший из рукава Сириуса, вонзился ему под ребра.

— Это за моего брата, — процедил Сириус, вгоняя кинжал глубже под отчаянные вопли Беллатрикс; Волдеморт задергался и захрипел, роняя палочку. — Это за его сына, — кинжал с омерзительным хрустом вошел в тело Волдеморта по самую рукоять. — А это — за меня, красноглазый ты ублюдок. Я сорок лет этого ждал.

Волдеморт упал на колени, давясь собственной кровью, но Сириус, как выяснилось, далеко не закончил. Подтащив Волдеморта к фонтану, он без церемоний перебросил тело через бортик (вода помутнела от крови), задрал на Волдеморте мантию и подхватил его палочку.

— Я обещал, что я тебе эту палочку в задницу засуну по самые гланды, и я, пекло побери, это сделаю. Гарри, не смотри. А хотя, ты уже взрослый, так что можешь смотреть.

Дальнейшее напоминало Гарри какой-то бредовый сон. Беллатрикс орала и проклинала Сириуса, пытаясь избавиться от веревок, сам Сириус пыхтел над практически мертвым Волдемортом, а Гарри усиленно пытался понять, что происходит. В какой-то момент он осознал, что сидит на полу в Атриуме, а рядом стоят очнувшийся Невилл и ошарашенный Дамблдор; у лифтов клубится толпа с Фаджем во главе, а фотоаппарат в руках неведомо откуда взявшейся Скитер щелкает не переставая, снимая Атриум, Гарри и Волдеморта с похабно задранной мантией и собственной палочкой между бледных ягодиц.

— Да ну что такое, — простонал Сириус. — Мейстер Альбус, я этому уроду обещал, что по гланды загоню, а тут пока только до желудка достало. Задержите их на немного, а?

Гарри не удержался — уткнулся головой в колени и истерически заржал; все это было слишком даже для него.

Возможно, именно поэтому он не заметил, как Сириус начал оседать на пол.

**Эпилог**

— Вы уверены, профессор? 

Не то чтобы Северус Снейп сомневался в Альбусе Дамблдоре... но за последние несколько дней слишком многое заставило его усомниться в привычной картине мира.

Рональд Уизли, которого он привык считать тупым и недалёким, умудрился вывести Грейнджер и Лавгуд из Отдела Тайн, да так, что на всех троих не было ни царапинки.

Невилл Лонгботтом, которого Северус считал трусом и рохлей, собственноручно прикончил Рабастана Лестрейнджа. И, если верить слухам и лопающейся от гордости Августе, останавливаться на этом не собирался.

Ну, и Блэк... мда. Так опозорить Темного Лорда не смог бы даже Поттер. Впрочем, версия Альбуса многое объясняла.

— Абсолютно, Северус.

— Эта... — Северус сглотнул. — Эта... сущность... опасна?

— Для Гарри — нет, напротив. Кем бы ни был человек, занявший тело Сириуса, в лице Гарри он нашел сына, которого у него, вероятно, никогда не было. — Дамблдор безотрывно глядел в стеклянную дверь палаты больницы святого Мунго — на Блэка (или не Блэка), не приходившего в сознание уже третий день, и на скопившегося рядом с ним Поттера. — Для Волдеморта и Пожирателей? Это ты видел и сам. Для нас? Ровно до тех пор, пока он не решит, что мы можем причинить Гарри вред.

Снейп невольно содрогнулся, вспомнив ту сцену на кухне особняка Блэков, нож у горла и бешеные фиалковые глаза напротив.

— И что вы собираетесь с этим делать?

— Я? О, ничего, Северус. Почти ничего. Когда такое оружие в борьбе с врагом идёт к тебе в руки, лучше ему не мешать — разве что направлять время от времени.

— Но неизвестно, очнётся ли он... и кто будет в теле, Блэк или...

— А вот это мы сейчас и узнаем, — Дамблдор вытянул шею.

Снейп проследил за его взглядом и вздрогнул снова. В палате Блэк открыл глаза.

Фиалковые глаза.


End file.
